


Did you know Potter's into dudes?

by FckmLuke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Kiss, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - Freeform, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, One Shot, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FckmLuke/pseuds/FckmLuke
Summary: Draco discovers Harry is gay and decides to ask him on a date





	Did you know Potter's into dudes?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired on a post I saw on pinterest and I hope it's okay I wrote it.
> 
> Enjoy!

7th year at Hogwarts

It was dinner time, and so, the whole school was at the great hall, the room filled with voices and laughter. The Slytherin table was no different, everyone discussing the last Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, everyone commenting on how Potter caught the snitch. Draco was trying to ignore the whole conversation when he heard Justin Barnes’ voice.

—Hey, did you know Potter’s into dudes?

It took Draco every single bit of control to keep him from crawling on the damn table, grab Barnes by his vests and demand for details.

—So what Barnes?– Pansy replied– Are you interested in him?

—Maybe I am. Can you imagine what must be like to snog the Boy Who Lived?– he chuckled– Priceless!

Draco was on edge, Barnes was known to fool around with anyone he could get his claws on, and Draco never cared about it, but he would never let Potter, the guy Draco has been crushing on for so many years fall into Justin Barnes’ trap!

After dinner, when the students started to go to their common rooms Draco waited until he was one of the last people to leave, grabbed Barnes by his sleeve, shoved him into an empty corridor and casted a muffliato around them, to make sure no one was about to hear what he had to say. Of course, Barnes being Barnes had a smug grin on his very punchable face.

—What’s this about Malfoy? Are you tired of resisting to my charm?

Draco rolled his eyes, Justin had asked him on a date before, more than once, and even if he was handsome, with those grey eyes and black hair of his, he was still an idiot, an absolute moron. Besides, Draco would never take up his offer, he was to busy imagining how it would feel to kiss Harry Potter’s lips. So he said:

—I want details.– Barnes rose an eyebrow in a silent question– I want to know every single thing about what you said during dinner.– The grey-eyed boy just cocked his head slightly, as if to ask what exactly he had said. Draco huffed– About Potter being into boys!

A grin slowly spread in Justin’s lips, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

—Why would you, of all people be interested in that?

—That is none of your business– Draco snarled– now tell me everything or else everyone in this damn school will know about the time you kissed McGonagall’s face countless times while thinking she was your cat.

The grin quickly disappeared from Justin’s face.

—Fine!– he sighed– Apparently during the last party Gryffindor threw Potter drank too much and ended up telling everyone how gay he was and yelled: “THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME THE GAYEST BITCH EVER!” as if talking to god or something. The next day when people told him what he’d done and asked if he was really gay he confirmed.– He smirked again– So yes Malfoy, Potter’s into dudes.

Draco could barely keep his poker face as he dismissed Barnes and warned him not to tell anyone about their conversation, but as soon as Justin got out of the corridor he sprinted through Hogwarts hoping to find the boy he’d wanted to kiss for so long.

He found Harry in the library, alone, fortunately. He walked toward the curly haired boy in a slow pace, showing a calmness that was not real at all. The plan was simple, talk calmly to Potter, and make everything he could to convince Harry to go on a date with him. Easy. Foolproof.

—Hey, Potter, –he started- heard you like dudes.

Apparently, even if the plan was foolproof it was not Harryproof.

So Harry, expecting some kind of verbal attack decided to act first. Talking nonstop about how he should have guessed that a pureblood like Malfoy would obviously be homophobic and of course he would be a prick and try to make Harry feel bad in some way.

Draco, sensing it would be impossible to make Harry shut up did what he knew it would work. Harry was midsentence when Draco’s mouth crashed into his, his hands on Harry’s neck and hair as he pushed the boy against the bookshelves. Harry let out a confused noise but it didn’t take long for him to move his mouth against Draco’s and to put his hands around the blond’s waist pulling him closer.

When the kiss ended, to quick for Draco’s liking, the blond, leaning his forehead against the curly haired boy said calmly.

—Now that I got you to shut up, will you go on a date with me?

Harry was still so light-headed from the kiss that he only managed to nod.

Draco, still faking calmness, just smiled, said he would send the details of their date later and gave Harry a peck on the lips before heading to the Slytherin common room, not quite believing about what just happened. Leaving a very confused but very happy Harry behind.


End file.
